


Dork Concerto (Leobuki One-Shot)

by Neko_Kiibo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also Leon is kind of a Tsundere because Tsundere Leon is so underrated it hurts, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dork Kuwata Leon, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It’s kind of romantic? But mostly platonic? I don’t even know, Leobuki, Mioda Ibuki is a ray of sunshine, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rarepair, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also I can’t help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kiibo/pseuds/Neko_Kiibo
Summary: That doesn’t sound like Brendon Urie.Ibuki catches Leon singing by himself in the bathroom. That’s it. That’s the whole plot.(Rated T because Leon curses.)
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Mioda Ibuki, Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dork Concerto (Leobuki One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the third part of the prologue for Danganronpa Remix is taking FOREVERRRRSFGSTSSGGSGSGS
> 
> So I’m taking a teeny tiny microscopic break to write a fluffy one-shot. Maybe I’ll get my motivation back after this. Just know that Prologue Part 3/4 for Danganronpa Remix will be coming soon. For now, have soft dorky punk boi brain rot. :)

### 

**READ NOTES BEFORE READING THIS STORY.**

### 

♪DING DONG BING BONG♪

Miss Yukizome’s eyes widened. She smiled and addressed her students. “Okay, that’s the bell! That means we have to start cleaning time. Just remember that your career thesis is due on Thursday! Get it done, because nobody likes procrastinators! Goodbye!” Ibuki snatched her sequined bag, haphazardly shoved her supplies inside, and headed out into the hall. 

While most of her classmates would consider it a burden, Ibuki genuinely enjoyed cleaning time. She could find a quiet spot by herself somewhere in the school and wipe everything down. And of course, the Ultimate Musician herself can’t go anywhere without a set of earbuds, so she can even listen to music while she cleans.

Fortunately, Ibuki found a small empty span of hallway near some bathrooms. “Perfect!” She exclaimed. Ibuki plopped down on her knees and moistened her sponge. After putting in her earbuds and starting her favorite playlist, she got to work. Ibuki glided her sponge across the floor in time with the song’s rhythm and unconsciously hummed along with the melody. She even admired the way the water on the floor evaporated so quickly, it was like it was never even there. Cleaning time usually took a while, so Ibuki was lucky she could find things to occupy herself with.

Ibuki scrubbed the floor until the entire hallway smelled like cleaning chemicals. However, she still had a ways to go. The hallway wasn’t clean just yet. Thankfully, she had plenty of songs left on her playlist. The rocking guitar from the current song slowly faded out, making way for the next track to begin. Instead...

Ibuki heard a song she didn’t recall adding to her playlist. She checked her phone to make sure she was hearing it correctly. Nope. It was quietly playing an entirely different song. “Huh.” Ibuki raises an eyebrow. “That super strange.” She took out her earbuds to listen to the other song more closely. Upon hearing the iconic beginning of the tune, Ibuki couldn’t help but grin. “Death of a Bachelor” By Panic! At the Disco. A classic! She prepared to mouth along to the lyrics, but as soon as the vocals began, she quickly realized:

That doesn’t sound like Brendon Urie.

Maybe it’s a cover of the song? No. The voice isn’t grainy from the speakers. It sounds clean and clear. “Hmm...Ibuki wants to know where that’s coming from.” The musician muttered. Following the trail of sound eventually led her to the boy’s bathroom. She probably shouldn’t be in here, but her curiosity triumphed over her dignity. The mysterious singer was pretty loud now, as was the music itself. This must be the right place. Ibuki slowly peeked around the corner, and as soon as she saw who it was, she let her mouth fall open.

Out of all the people, she didn’t expect it to be Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. And she also didn’t expect him to sound so _good_.

The redhead hit the notes of the song pretty much perfectly. It helped even more that he was in the bathroom. The acoustics in there made his voice sound almost ghost-like and heavenly. In awe, Ibuki pulled out her phone and began recording him. Every time Leon pauses to take a breathing break, Ibuki yearned for him to start singing again, even if the break was literally a split second long.

Leon would occasionally do a couple sweeps of his mop in small instrumental breaks. (you know...actually doing cleaning.) But most of the time, he’d just move around and tap his feet. Eventually, he even started using the handle of the mop as a makeshift microphone, which Ibuki found hilarious ~~and adorable~~.

Apparently, she found it a little TOO hilarious, because despite the loud music, her laughter alerted Leon. He quickly spun around, face red as a tomato. Ibuki gasped and slunk her way out of the bathroom. On her way, she heard the sound of dull wood clattering to the floor and rapid footsteps approaching the exit of the bathroom. Leon dashed out of the door and gave Ibuki a desperate stare.

“Were you recording me?!?” The redhead yelled, his voice cracking slightly. Ibuki rolled her eyes and with a smug grin, she chirped: “Maaaaaaybe~!” Leon stepped forward into an attack pose. “D-Delete it, you idiot!” Ibuki waved her phone tauntingly. “You’re gonna have to catch Ibuki first!” And with a wink, Ibuki took off down the hall. Leon quickly followed in pursuit, yelling: “YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET BACK HERE!”

At this point, Ibuki didn’t care that she literally just challenged a baseball star to a running race she would surely lose. She only cared about her new discovery. And now with the flustered Ultimate in question chasing her down, she could confirm that this video was not leaving her camera roll. Ever.

Ibuki was so caught up in her joy that she forgot that it was still cleaning time. But like stated before, she clearly didn’t mind.

### 


End file.
